Harry Potter: The Black Hand
by Priest To The Old Ones
Summary: After running away from his relatives a young Harry is found by a very old friend of his family. Raised and trained in secret to bring about a much needed change how will the world react to a child of prophecy brought up by the cold, black hands of death itself. Dark not evil OP Harry x harem. rated M for later blood, gore and possible limes.
1. Escape

OK so this is my first story and I'm very nervous about how it will do. I would like to apologize about the sloppy first chapter. I've never been good at writing intros to stories and have always hated doing so. I will try my best on the next chapter and should do better now that I don't have to introduce the story and can cut right into the meat.

So about the story. This story will be a little dark in its themes and events once we reach book 4-5. I'm not talking major main character deaths here or rape just that the actions of the death eaters and other parts of the wizarding world are going to be a little more fucked up. i plan on following the books up until then before i start making drastic changes and writing my own events. meaning that Harry will still do the whole sorcerers stone, chamber of secrets, PoA plot events. I'll just be changing how he resolves them. also fair warning, I watch the Harry Potter movies, I have not read all of the books. I HAVE been reading a lot of fan-fiction and official info about HP and I do own all of the books, I'm just having a real issue with procrastination and reading right now that I'm FINALLY starting to come out of. right now I'm on book 3. so I apologize in advance if I write something that goes against a major event in later books but as I said I will be going way the fuck off cannon after book 4.

So the plot. this story will be a Harry x Harem story. im going to release the list in a few chapters and open a poll for two characters im on the fence about adding. i will say though that I have 8 women for the harem, one for each Title Harry will carry later on. you can probably guess the first 7 titles but the 8th will be a bit of a surprise but not unseen in fanfiction. and no he will not be getting all of his titles at once. he will get the first 6 in book 3 but the other 2 he will earn.

Harry will be dark in this fic. not anti social prick, I want nothing to do with any of you and ill kill you if you don't move dark, more I'm well versed in the dark arts and ill fucking kill you if you're an enemy or it furthers my goals. he will be nice to people he likes but not entirely at first. ALSO this WILL be and OP Harry story so if you don't like those then I'm sorry but that's how its going to be. and I'm talking OP in his first year and its only going to go up from there. he will be TRAINED to this level, none of that here's a fuck ton of power and now your +9 cock of the unholy can destroy all foes shit. oh and no lemons, I really don't want to write any for this story. maybe a few heavy limes and implied sex for way the fuck latter chapters if you guys want but no lemons.

Also slight Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore bashing. They wont be turned into the usual manipulative a-holes, more that Harry really wont like them at first for various reasons.

One finally important thing. As i said I have a terrible problem with procrastination and with work and some personal stress I'm having I have no idea when the next chapter will come. hopefully now that I got the intro out of the way I'll be able to write more. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, I fucking hate it when people do that. All I'm saying is that if you like this fic then fav/follow. Just don't check your alerts for an update every day or week.

With all that done with I hope you enjoy the first chapter. please review and if/when you do please do not hold back your criticism. I wont learn if you go all soft on me, plus I'm a big boy I can take it.

* * *

If one were to have asked any of the surrounding neighbors of Number 4 Pivet Drive about the family that lived there they would hear the same thing from each one, that the Dursleys are an upstanding model of a truly ordinary and successful family as well as proud and beloved members of their community. The man and bread-winner of the house, Vernon Dursley, is the successful director of the Grunnings Drilling Manufacturing Company and loving husband and father to his wife of 20 years and their child. Vernon was also a well-known authority figure both in and outside of the office and fierce defender of his wife's happiness, along with being an esteemed graduate of Smeltings Academy.

As for his wife, she was none other than the lovely Petunia Dursley, beloved house wife and mother. She would be described as an elegant woman with fine but ordinary taste in all things from clothing to the wall paper in the sitting room.

And finally their son, Dudley Dursley also known as their "ickle Dudleykins" was a large, upstart child that was spoi-I mean greatly loved by his parents. He is known to be constantly surrounded by a large group of his friends at school consisting of both children from within and outside the neighborhood.

_But certainly_, one might ask,_ there must be something unique or strange about the household? After all no family, however seemingly normal they are is without flaw._ After being called a nosy-gossip by the other party, the questioner would be informed that yes; there was in fact one skeleton that Number 4 Pivet Drive held within its walls.

_And that is?_

_Their nephew, Harry James Potter._

_And what possible trouble could a child bring to a family such as the Dursleys?_

_He's a little criminal_. They would say._ They told us that his parents were members of some freak cult and that they were murdered by the leader of a rival cult. Next thing they knew he was dumped unto their doorstep the same day with some horrid ritual mark on his head and a threatening letter telling them to watch over the boy._

_Why didn't they just report it to the authorities?_

_They said that they have but every time they do or try to give the child to an orphanage he turns up right back in the house the next day and none of the officers remember ever receiving a report. Since then I've heard that he has been causing all sorts of havoc for the poor family. Apparently he sulks around the streets at night and throws rocks at the lamp posts and tips over trash cans, and then he has the nerve to go and blame it on their sweet little boy when the constable comes to their home. _

_Oh my._

_Indeed. He also does poorly in school even though his uncle is spending his hard-earned money to allow him to attend in the first place, and it's no secret that he's tried to run away no less than eight times._

_Truly?_

_Oh yes. And when the constable brings him back, in irons no less, he has the gall to make up ridicules stories about how he's abused, ABUSED! Can you believe it? As if a proper family like the Dursleys would stoop to something so low. The boy obviously doesn't know the difference between a beating and a proper punishment._

Yes, one would hear no end to the rumors and stories surrounding the _troubled _young Potter of Number 4 Pivet drive, nor would they forget after the night that the young boy went missing from the house for the final time.

TBH

If one were to approach Number 4 Pivet Drive at this moment they would not be greeted by the warm glow of the lights in the family sitting room or the boisterous laughter of said family. Instead the only sounds one would hear are the calls of sirens and the low murmurs of bystanders' barley rising above the heavy rain. Murmurs and gasps of horror aimed at the sight of the broken and bloodied, but very much alive, residents emerging from the house with the aid of paramedics.

As they were loaded onto stretchers the crowd could see a young baby whale sized child with a twisted leg and a forearm bent at an unnatural angle, an older woman whose once lovely summer gown was now tattered and torn, with both her arms bent and swollen and a small trail of blood leaked from her mouth. And finally the large mountainous form of a man who was without a shred of doubt the worst of them all. With his left leg twisted in reverse while his right was brought up to his side. His arms zigzagging from his slightly caved in torso. His once proud gray walrus like mustache and hair were stained red with blood from the now wrapped up gash in his head.

As the family was loaded and rushed off to the nearest hospital, one question was on the minds of all those who lived near. Where was young Harry Potter?

TBH

As the pulsating lights of red and blue flashed by, a shadow moved swiftly from its hiding place amongst the dumpsters and sprinted into a nearby ally. Weaving through piles of boxes and trash, climbing and jumping over fences, the shadow moved with a clear motivation. _Escape_. Coming up to the end of the ally way the shadow halted. Crouching down behind a pile of discarded furniture and clothing it waited. It's panting breaths bringing forth small clouds in the cold, stormy weather. Once again the brightly pulsating lights appeared, moving slowly as a white light was shown into the ally right above the shadows hiding spot. With bated breath the shadow waited for them to pass once more before rushing across the road and into another lining of buildings. Moving as if hell was on its heels the shadow ran, weaving in and out of ally after ally, or if unavailable, walking with slow but paced steps before the various lights of corner stores and restaurants ignoring the curious stares it received from the rare individual or couple that walked about in the storm.

As it walked the figures' mind flashed back to the events that lead up to its current situation and couldn't help but shudder at the images that played out in its head.

Flashback

A large man with a look of primal fury holding him up by his hair, a woman with a pan yelling and smashing him in the sides and a round boy standing in the background pointing and laughing at his pain and fear. He remembered as he was thrown to the floor, curled into a defensive ball as they all loomed over him screaming and laughing. He remembered that he felt a familiar feeling build up in his chest, a feeling that had long ago become a comfort to him. He remembered as it built, reacting to his fear and will of self-preservation but he tried to keep it suppressed less he give _them_ more reasons to hurt him. He remembered as it grew, becoming to large and unbearably painful to hold down as _they_ rained down blow after blow, shouting insult after insult. Until finally he couldn't take it and with a bloodcurdling scream, allowed his rage and fear to guide the once comforting sensation from his core into the world around him.

An explosion shot out around him, lifting his tormenters off their feet and hurling them back over furniture and into walls. He laid there for how long he did not know before he finally lifted his head from the ground. The site of a completely trashed kitchen and the still bodies of his _family_ greeted him. Wide eyed with disbelief he looked around him watching as each one of them laid there with no movement save the rising and falling of their chest with each haggard breath they took. Rising uncertainly to his feet he looked about the room. Water spilled from the broken faucet, a harsh wind-swept across the room from the now glass less windows, broken tables and chairs laid atop his attackers. Turning slowly he noticed what was once the wall that separated the kitchen from the sitting room was now nothing more than a large space of splintered wood and drywall.

A sound from behind drew his attention as he saw the others begin to stir. Panicking he searched in vain hope for something that could save him from the punishment he knew he would receive once they awoke. Finding with nothing he slumped back down to the floor, resigned to his fate until something caught his eye. The door that led to the back yard was open, blow completely off its hinges. He knew that it would most likely be a futile attempt, having tried several times in the past. He knew that even if he did succeed he had nowhere to go and, having no knowledge on how to survive on his own, would most likely starve to death. But he didn't care. Anything had to be better than what he was forced to go through regularly. And with that final thought he gathered himself and bolted from the house and into the backyard before climbing over the fence into the neighbors'. Not noticing the large group of people and the flashing lights that were converging to the house.

Flashback end

He smiled to himself at the memories. At the time the site of the damage he had caused gave him a deep sense of dread only to be replaced by hope and childish joy as he got farther and farther from that horrid place. The joy was short-lived however as another set of images played across his eyes, images of twisted and mangled forms and the look of abstract horror that shown in their still faces. The screams of warning that turned to ones shock and pain only to be silenced in an instant, and the deep, almost feral sense of rage that filled him that was washed aside by the disgust he felt for himself at what he had done. Bringing a hand to his mouth to fight off the rising bile he shook himself. Now wasn't the time.

Turning the final corner of the street the shadow came upon an open cluster of factor buildings, behind which laid a tall, thick forest. Before he could take a step the sound of sirens and screeching tires met its ears. Whipping around he saw three police cars pull up on the side-walk behind him. Frozen in fear the shadow watched as a large hulking form of a man stepped out of his car and moved towards him.

Shining his light at the shadow the officer saw a figure that match the description he received over the radio about a missing child. A short, skinny form of a boy no older than six stood before the officer trembling in the rain. The boy wore an overly large dirty white hoodie with equally large blue-jeans and no shoes. The reflection of his light shone of the boys cracked glasses and he could see that the rain made his dark red shoulder length hair cling to his face.

"Potter?" The officer asked as his companions exited their cars. The boy's head turned to gaze at each one. Getting no response he asked again.

"Harry James Potter"

The boy's head turned back to him, bright green eyes staring into his.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

Getting a nod the officer raised his hands in a non threatening gesture and stepped closer. "It's alright son. My name is Officer Davis." Still getting no response he continued. "Can you tell me what happened son, how did you get out here, what happened back at the house?" Davis asked to the boy as calmly as he could. The report stated that the child went missing from his home after someone broke in and assaulted the family, but with the victims still unconscious they weren't able to receive an accurate report of what happened. The only reason they knew about the child in the first place was because a frail old woman had approached the responding officers and asked about the child's' health. When they said that they hadn't seen a second boy in the house and there was nothing to suggest that another child lived there she went frantic and described the boys profile and that he was living with the family as an adoptee. Now a case of assault had a possible kidnapping added to it.

Harry took a step back making the officer halt his approach. "I-I wont go back." He stuttered, his form shaking from fear and the cold rain. "You c-cant make me, I WONT GO!"

Davis knelt down to level his eyes with the child trying to calm him, it didn't work. The second the officer dropped his guard Harry turned around and bolted straight for the tree line.

Ignoring the cries of the officers to stop Harry continued to run until he finally raced past the first line of trees. he could hear their foot-steps behind him, closing in fast.

"I won't go back!" he screamed over his shoulder hysteria lacing his voice, and then a hand grabbed his hood.

He was lifted off his feet, kicking, scratching and screaming curses as his limbs were restrained by the other officers. Blinding fear gripped his heart as he heard one of them state that they would bring him to the same hospital his relatives were being cared for in, and once again that familiar feeling raged inside of him, churning and pounding for release. And he let it loose unhindered.

The pain that he felt in those next moments clouded all other sensations. It felt as if every cell in his chest and skull was stretched and split. But he could still see. He could see as a near blinding red light erupted from him. He could see how the forms off the officers froze in place, shrinking and fading till there was only bone left, and that to faded. and then all went black.

TBH

When he finally opened his eye the first thing he noticed was that it was still dark and raining. Sitting up on his elbows he looked about him. He noticed that there was absolutely no sign of what had just happened. No evidence to what he had just done. No signs to the fact that he had, once again, taken more lives with his strange power. This time he allowed the bile to pour from his throat. Rolling to his hands and knees, coughing and spitting the taste from his mouth as he gathered himself.

When he finally calmed he stood using a tree as support. He turned his mind to other matters, eager to distract himself from his guilt. What to do now? This was not the first time he had managed to avoid being captured and returned by the police, having done so several times in the past. No, the hardest and most frightening part was what came after. He would wander around until his energy was sapped and he fell asleep wherever he could hide himself, and when he woke he would be back on his sheets under the stairs. Locked in his cupboard as if nothing had ever happened. It frightened him. How was he always discovered, how had he returned and who returned him? His mind reasoned that he should attempt to stay awake this time, to ward off this cruel act of god for truly a god or gods must be at work. Wanting to see their favorite sheep struggle amongst the wolves.

But he was tired. Oh so tired, and the calming patter of the rain on his skin and the world around him was making it hard to ward off the feeling. He began walking, hoping against hope that it would stave off the impending sleep and if not then at least carry him far enough to avoid being discovered by anyone that came searching for him in the forest. After what felt like an hour he finally came upon a small hole in a large rock face. Crawling inside his already fading mind was happy to note that the hole was in fact a small cave that turned to the side once entered, hiding him from the outside. With no other options and fatigue now forcing his body to shut down young Harry Potter curled into a tight ball and, before sleep claimed him, uttered a small prayer to no being in particular that he would wake where he was. As a silent tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Fixed some of my poor grammar. Sorry about that. I have never been good when it comes to proper grammar. Big thank you to my first three reviewers. also about Vernon. it made sense to give him the most damage as he was the one holding Harry. the reason he lived is because A) I want them all alive for a later chapter and B) because I've seen and heard of people surviving much worse but maybe I'll come back later and change it a little.

I'm going to start working on chapter two after work but i do go on a week long vacation tomorrow and none of my laptops screens work so sadly I'll have to wait to do any major writing. Also I want to start naming my chapters.


	2. Search

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office going over the list of next year's set of new students as well as a last few teacher reports. His loyal friend Fawkes sat upon his perch, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept. Albus gazed around the room noting that the paintings of Hogwarts many former Head Masters where doing the same.

"It must be getting late." He chuckled quietly.

Standing, he began his nightly rituals of sorting his paper work, dusting off his portraits and shelves with magic (as not to disturb the paintings) and placing out some extra food for Fawkes should he awaken before his return. Walking to his private fire place he was about to reach for a bag of Floo powder when a loud ringing stopped him. He turned just in time to see one of the various interments that lined his shelf explode. Running over he picked up one of the broken pieces and paled.

"Dear Merlin please no." He whispered.

In his hands he held a shattered piece of a monitoring gyroscope. Gyroscope monitors are very powerful, very rare magical objects that were designed to allow someone, usually in the Ministry of Magic, to keep tabs on the multiple charms, wards, and/or enchantments placed on prisoners or other persons of interest easily. They worked by linking one of the many rings that made up the gyroscope to one of the individual spells. The outer most ring was linked to the person's life force while the inner most was used to balance and maintain the power used up by the rest. They were designed so that when one of the wards, charms, what have you failed the corresponding ring would cease rotating and give off a loud ringing.

But for one to explode such as this one could only mean one of two things. One, the charms were over loaded with too much magic or two, the person it was linked to met a very sudden, very violent magical end and this particular one was linked to none other than Harry Potter.

A cold fear gripped him. Standing he turned to his familiar, who was awakened by the noise, and held out his arm. Without a word the phoenix flew from its perch and landed on his outstretched arm before it stretched out its wings and they were both engulfed in a burst of flames.

They reappeared a few moments later inside the living room of one of his informants, Arabella Figg, since they were unable to flash directly to the Dursley's do to the wards that surrounded the house. Albus gave the room a once over and, not seeing the house's occupant, ran outside. As he burst through the front door he was greeted to the sight of a large crowd of muggle civilians and officers surrounding the Dursley home.

"Albus!" A voice cut through the noise of murmurs and sirens. He looked about until he spotted the hobbled form of Arabella Figg running towards him. When she finally reached him he could clearly see the look of panic and fear that marred her face. "He's gone Albus! He's gone and none of these muggles know how to find him." She screeched.

"What happened Arabella?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I don't know. I was at home feeding my cats when one of the monitoring charms you gave me starting ringing. When I picked it up to see what was wrong something exploded from the house." She said, pointing back to the Dursley's. "Then the gyroscope started to glow and exploded right in my hand!" She lifted her palm for him to see and sure enough her left hand and forearm were riddled with various burns and cuts. "Knocked me right out it did and when I woke up and ran out here they were already driving the family off to the hospital. Albus they're saying that the family might not make it, that they were attacked and most of their bones were broken. I asked one of the officers if Harry was ok and they said that the fat one was the only child they found. He's GONE Albus!"

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know. I thought I was out for only a few moments but some of the neighbors said that they've been standing there for over half an hour! Why didn't you come sooner?" She practically yelled.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke as calmly as his already pounding heart would let him. "Calm yourself Arabella. My monitoring gyroscope blew as well but only a few moments ago, something or someone must have been blocking the signal until now." Arabella gasped, her knees ready to give out. "Now I need you to listen to me. I want you to go back to your house and contact the rest of the order, tell them everything that has happened here and let them know that I want them here immediately to begin a search. Get as many as you can except for Remus, tomorrow is a full moon so I doubt he will be home or in any condition to help us. Do you understand me?" At her weak nod he released her shoulders and watched as she stumbled back to her house.

Taking out his wand he cast a quick disillusionment charm over himself and Fawkes, who had since relocated to his right shoulder, and rushed through the now disbanding crowd of muggles and into the wrecked house. He stopped only a few feet in however as his senses where assaulted by an overbearing magical aura that seemed to saturate the house. It seemed to shift, constantly changing frequencies as if it was mutating. It prevented him from becoming familiar with its exact frequency and would thus leave him unable to identify it or its owner in the future. Fawkes sang out in discomfort on his shoulder.

Waving his wand a few times, Ablus's confusion and frustration over the situation only grew as he noted all of the wards placed around the house were still up and running. With no indication that they had been tampered with or shut down. "Then what happened here?"

He walked into the kitchen, shuddering at the amount of blood and wreckage. He then walked out to the backyard, following the strange aura. Only to lose it after he crossed into the next yard. The absolute instant he left the Dursley's property the magic simply disappeared. Dumbledore ground his teeth. 'Why is this happening? Even if they apparated there would still be a noticeable trail and the wards are set up to detect any apparition within a five mile radius. Did they find away to fool the wards or...' He turned back to face the house. "Are the wards themselves containing it?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted four familiar forms walking through the house. Cancelling his charm Dumbledore re-entered the house to great them. They were none other than Arthur and Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Molly was the first to speak.

"We came as soon as we herd Albus. Is it true, is Harry really gone?" she asked in a trembling voice. Molly always had a very soft spot in her heart when it came to children. The mere thought of a child, especially the child of two of her closest friends, being kidnapped was almost too much for her. Behind her Hagrid wasn't fairing much better. His whole body was shacking with barely suppressed sobs. He had been very close to James and Lily when they attended Hogwarts, especially Lily after discovering the girls love for magical creatures and beings. Being a muggle born witch meant that she had little to no knowledge of the various creatures that made up the Wizarding world, leaving her with a large interest and passion for learning.

"Sadly yes, Harry is indeed missing." Moody started to muter under his breath as the rest fell silent. "Tell me, is no one else coming?"

Arthur was the first to recover. "For now yes. Ms. Figg is still trying for the others but she said that the Floo's not working right. She had to try six times to get a connection to the network and once she did we still had a hard time hearing her." He frowned as he remembered the frantic explanation that all received. "She said that someone might have interfered with the wards you set up."

Moody jumped in at this. " I ran a few test on the wards soon as I got here. Nothin' wrong with them from the outside but the anchor runes you got to supply the power are damaged, over cooked from the looks of them. From the feel of it I'd say it was done by whoever this strange magic belongs to. Wards are still feeding off it, goin' to overload the runes any second now, wards goin' with them." True enough they all felt a small pulse of magic as the wards began to fade.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time to waste. From what I've managed to gather it appears that whoever has taken Harry, if he was indeed taken, did not appirate once they were done, at least not immediately. I want all of you to fan out and search for even the barest hint of any magical activity and contact the rest if you do. Alastor please ask Ms. Figg to tell the same to anyone else she is able to contact." Moody nodded and quickly shuffled out of the house.

Before the rest could follow Molly grabbed Dumbledore's arm in a vice grip. "I told you." She hissed. "I told you it was a mistake leaving him with those muggles, but did you listen? NO! Instead you just ignored are warnings and left him here. You better pray that we find him Albus or I promise you that you'll be facing the consciences, especially once the Wizengmont finds out, and they will find out." With that she rushed out of the house to begin her search, Arthur following close behind.

"He'll be alright, won't he Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid asked with wet cheeks.

"I hope so Hagrid. I hope so."

As they left none of them noticed the silhouette of a hooded figure observing them from across the street. It watched for a few moments longer before silently fading into the surrounding shadows.

TBH

They scattered and searched for hours before they got their first lead from Alastor. It did nothing to raise their hopes. In a town about two miles from Privet Drive was another crime scene, this one much more gruesome. Blood and chucks of flesh were splattered and smeared into the surrounding pavement and walls of a large alleyway, as if the bodies were just ripped apart and rubbed into them. Paramedics stood nearby, loading nothing more than body bags into the backs of their vans. Faint remnants of the same strange aura that had been present at the house hung in the air. The only thing that had allowed them to continue their search was that they were able to identify the bodies as adults and only adults.

Their search became more frantic after that. Using every spell, charm and method they knew to find even the barest hint of Harry's location. Dumbledore even had Fawkes flying laps around the town. Just as they were about to give up hope Fawkes sang out to them, leading them to a nearby factory district. A small squad of patrol cars sat lined up, doors wide open, lights on and abandoned. Finding no clues in the buildings they turned their search to the nearby forest.

Albus walked passed a small stream. They had been searching for over an hour and still no results. No signs of the officers, no damaged trees and no magical auras. Summoning the last of his strength Dumbledore raised his wand to cast one last spell. A powerful charm he had been using since the search began. It would allow him to detect all life signatures in the area, separating the magical and none magical with different colors . But he was tired and weak from the search. So he had to resort to using Fawkes' magic through their link and the others aid as well. A strong wave shot from the tip of his wand as the surrounding forest filled with the ghostly lights of the life force of every living creature in a mile radius. From the smallest of bugs crawling under trees and inside a few of the small caves that dotted the area to the largest of wild life. Not a single sign of human life was found. With their hope of finding the young boy gone they each apparated home, sad, defeated and unsure of what the future would bring. Dumbledore gave a final sad look around the forest before he to left with the aid of Fawkes, dreading the coming morning and praying that he would be able quell the coming storm of the worlds reaction and dispel any possible rumors that might crush the hope that the Wizarding World was only just coming into. If only he didn't underestimate how fast stories were spread and twisted in the muggle world. And once again none of them noticed the hooded figure that sat lazily atop a large rock face that housed a small cave, idly kicking its feet as it watched them.

* * *

Sorry about the short length and lacking quality of this chapter. I just really wanted to get this part out of the way so I could actually get into the story in the next chapter, which will be longer I promise. I couldn't think of any extended dialog and I didn't want to go adding a bunch of BS subplots and events just for the sake of lengthening the chapter. For those of you that are wondering about a few parts like Dumbledore not locating Harry with the spell or why it took so long for him to get there, it will be explained in the next chapter or two.


End file.
